


Asking for more

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, Español | Spanish, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 12, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Spoiler 12x12 después de ese grandioso momento en el que Castiel le dice "a todo el mundo" que los quiere.





	

**Título:** Asking for more

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Dean/Cas

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Disclaimer:** No son míos, no hay ánimo de lucro y blah blah blah.

 **Fan art original:** [http://purgatoryjar.tumblr.com/post/157605495502/purgatoryjar—i—know—i—know—cliffhanger—right](http://purgatoryjar.tumblr.com/post/157605495502/purgatoryjar-i-know-i-know-cliffhanger-right) y la coda original: [http://ozonecologne.tumblr.com/post/157339725843/1212—coda](http://ozonecologne.tumblr.com/post/157339725843/1212-coda)

 **Nota de la autora** **:** Primero Ozonecologne hizo una coda y luego llegó Purgatoryjar e hizo el art. Yo me podía haber limitado a traducir la coda, pero necesitaba decirlo con mis propias palabras. No es una idea original, aunque hay mil fanfics ya sobre esta escena. No obstante no me voy a adjudicar la total autoría.

 **Rating:** NC—13

 **Spoiler:** 12x12

**Sin betear.**

**Warnings:** Besos algo rudos y Dean siendo un pelín posesivo. Un pelín solo ;)

 

 

 

ASKING FOR MORE

 

 

 

Dean cogió las llaves del Impala aunque no iba a usarlas, se las metió en el bolsillo, se despidió de Sam tras decirle que iba por ahí a tomarse un par de copas, y salió de la habitación del motel que compartía con su hermano dando un portazo tras él. No se había molestado en ponerse la chaqueta o una camisa encima.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos, solo hasta la última puerta al fondo del pasillo. Ni siquiera llamó cuando se paró frente a ella porque sabía que iba a estar abierta. Agarró el pomo y empujó, caminando decidido por la habitación en penumbras. Tampoco se paró a cerrar la puerta. Tenía un objetivo en mente e iba a ir a por él.

Castiel estaba de pie frente a la ventana, aprovechando la oscuridad que reinaba en su habitación para mirar al exterior sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. El cartel con las luces de neón del hotel anunciando que había plazas disponibles se reflejaba en sus pupilas. Entonces se volvió cuando escuchó la puerta. Dean caminaba hacia él, fuerte, decidido, con el semblante serio y el ceño algo fruncido.

— Joder, Cas, ¿en serio? —Dean llegó hasta él, le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó hacia la pared del fondo, donde el ángel no pudo retroceder más al notar la pared pegada a su espalda. Las palmas seguían sobre su pecho mientras su verde mirada se clavaba en la suya. Deslizó hacia arriba las manos hasta abarcar el contorno de la cara de Castiel, siendo plenamente consciente de la caricia que le estaba dando con los pulgares sobre los lóbulos de las orejas.

— ¿Dean? —Castiel solo atinó a decir su nombre cuando lo vio acercarse a sus labios hasta besarle. El cazador separó los suyos y lo besó de una manera ruda y necesitada. Incluso gruñó desde el fondo de la garganta.

— ¿Te quiero? —Dean apenas dejó de besarle para comenzar a hablar—. Solo eso. Tal cual —parecía enfadado. Le cogió por la corbata para tirar de ella y lo arrinconó más—. Delante de todo el mundo.

Castiel no estaba preparado para eso. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a Dean, que ahora lo sostenía por los brazos arrugando la camisa entre sus dedos. No, no quería luchar contra él. Solo pudo dejarse escurrir por la pared hasta acabar sentado sobre el suelo, con Dean de cuclillas frente a él.

No lo pensó. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo fue consciente de que levantaba los brazos para acariciar las mejillas de Dean con sus manos. Luego tiró de él obligándole a que se pusiera de rodillas entre sus piernas y lo besó. Dean tuvo que apoyar una mano en el suelo para guardar el equilibrio. Estaba estirado hacia delante, dejándose besar por Castiel.

— Dean...

Dean no pudo soportar más el sonido de su nombre pronunciado por el ángel, así que se irguió y tiró de él hasta ponerle de pie, arrastrarle hasta la cama, y tumbarle sobre ella con él encima. Le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y le sujetó las muñecas mientras bajaba por su cuello para besarle toda esa zona.

— Dean —volvió a jadear echando la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo el cálido aliento sobre su piel.

— Ni siquiera me miraste a los ojos —la voz de Dean sonó ahogada sobre su piel y con algo de reproche en el tono—. Eres un cobarde.

Castiel no tuvo tiempo de responderle porque los labios de Dean habían apresado los suyos otra vez imposibilitándole una respuesta con palabras.

— Tus últimas palabras —Dean hablaba entre beso y beso, incapaz de detenerse—, iban a ser... te quiero —lo soltó para rodearle en un prieto abrazo. El ángel aprovechó par rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, minimizando a cero el espacio entre ellos.

Dean gruñía entre beso y beso, conteniéndose por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Se incorporó lo justo y necesario para comenzar a abrirle la camisa y dejarle el pecho al descubierto.

— La... puerta —jadeó Castiel sabiendo que una vez que empezaba era imposible parar a Dean.

— No importa —gruñó. Le había quitado del todo la camisa y bajaba despacio por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro húmedo tras su lengua—. Solo, quédate conmigo —llegó hasta la bragueta del ángel y comenzó a abrirla—. Dios, realmente pensé que iba a perderte.

Dejándole el pantalón abierto, Dean se tumbó a su lado. Se abrazaron y siguieron besándose. Él ni siquiera se había quitado esa camiseta negra medio sucia, pero ahora no era él el que importaba. Todo su mundo se centraba en Cas, y había estado muy, muy cerca de perderle.

— Realmente pensé que iba a morir.

Dean no pudo soportar esa afirmación del ángel. Había estado en esa situación tantas veces que ya era un estado normal en él, aunque eso no quitaba la angustia por la que pasaba hasta que lograba salir de ella. El dolor y la angustia de Castiel le dolían como si lo estuviera viviendo en su propia piel. Habían estado muy cerca. Demasiado.

Volvió a besarle, a enredar su cuerpo con él, a demostrarle cuánto lo quería y cuánto habría luchado por retenerle a su lado, porque por mucho que disimulara, él no estaba preparado para perderle. No iba a estarlo nunca.

— Cas —jadeó.

— Dean... te... te quiero —y esta vez se lo dijo mirándole a los ojos.

 

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
